the vreedle brothers in ponyville
by youngmedusa49
Summary: octagon and rhomboid took a wrong turn in the universe and now wounded up in ponyville.
1. Chapter 1

All the characters appearing in my little pony: friendship is magic are copyright Hasbro studio while the vreedle brother are copyright cartoon network. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of youngmedusa49

It was beautiful day in ponyville, the sun was shining the birds were singing and everypony was doing their thing. Ditzy doo was buying muffins for her friend carrot top when suddenly a purple vortex opened in the sky and out of it came a yellow ship swirling out of control.

Fueled by pure adrenal and fear ditzy opened up her wings to fly out of the ship's way, luckily the ship crashed into a nearby tree and no pony was hurt.

As the ship bellowed out smoke one of it doors were opened to reveal two unusually creatures, they had grey skin, pointed ears, and black hair.

One of the creatures had a robust build and was wearing red overalls with a yellow skullcap with goggles on top while other one had slim build and was wearing a yellow work jacket with black lines running down the edge with a trucker hat. (Read the vreedle brothers lines in their accents) "See boid this is what happens when you try and take a detour into a what you call black hole," the slim one said in a deep southern voice. I said I'm sorry octagon the big one replied in a sort of high pitch voice I didn't know that it would overheat the ship.

"Never mind our complication boid we just to need to find someone to help us." octagon said as he scans the area for anyone who came them, "well I see a lot of horses but no people." Octagon replied as he went to the trunk to look for some tools. When suddenly a certain pink pony came bouncing along seeing the brothers she thought they can be her new friends and have fun, as she smiled ear to ear she hopped closer to the trunk she tapped lightly on octagon's shoulder "not now boid I'm busy." he said shooing her away she tries again tapping harder on his other shoulder "rhomboid I'm trying to repair our ship you do want to do it or not." he asked angrily gritting his teeth "I want you to fix the ship." boid replied "then stop procrastinating me from fixing the ship." He said continuing his job trying to fix the ship. With one more try she takes out a crystal flugelhorn, taking a deep breath she blows a loud note surprising octagon in which he pulls a gun out of his jacket and pointing it to the pony in fear in which she replied " finally I got your attention"

to be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

All the characters appearing in my little pony: friendship is magic is copyright Hasbro studio while the vreedle brothers are copyright cartoon network. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of youngmedusa49

There were so many things going through octagon's head confusion, fear, anger, but mostly confusion due to the fact that pink horse PINK no less actual can speak English. "What's a matter cat got your tongue" pinkie pie said with her usual bubbly tone as she looks at her new friends. The shock wears off from octagon and was replacing with irritation "boid please don't tell me that we breathe our last breath again I'm getting pretty tired of this what you call running gag" he said as he pinches the bridge of his face. Rhomboid looked at the pink mare with wonder as he slowly pets her poofy mane giggling slightly at this, she nuzzle him and pets him back "my name's pinkie pie what's yours? She asks with a hint of joy in her voice. "I'm octagon vreedle and the guy who petting you is my brother rhomboid but you can call him boid for short" he said to the pink pony "where is we exactly?" he asked pinkie. "Well you're in ponyville silly", she exclaimed to the brothers "it's a really nice place." Octagon was getting annoyed by her personality while rhomboid was in awe "well can you at take to someone can reconstruct our extirpated vehicle to it proper state?" he asked. "Or can someone to fix our truck?" rhomboid translated. Pinkie pie thought who could fix their truck then a pink light bulb appeared over her head "I know who can fix it?" she replied "how did she do that?" boid asked octagon.

To be continued…


End file.
